


Morning

by astraplain



Series: Valentine's Day Gift [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 22:36:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4642629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraplain/pseuds/astraplain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the morning after and Chandler has some things to think about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning

“Well?” Chandler prompted his reflection, “What did you expect?” Other than the mark on his collar bone he didn’t look any different. How he felt was another matter entirely.

He’d read his share of “first time” stories just like every lonely misfit growing up in a backwards town. He’d had to replace “she” with “he” but it had been good enough at the time.

Now he knew how wrong those stories had been. Not just the rough and tumble ones, but the hearts and flowers as well. He felt… odd. Not just stiff and a little sore - as expected - but somehow both lighter and heavier. It was unsettling and he didn’t know what to do about it.

“Chandler?” the light knock on the bathroom door startled him and Chandler blushed. He quickly splashed water on his face and forced a smile at his reflection before opening the door.

“Are you alright?” Adam’s words and his touch were gentle but neither of them helped Chandler’s confusion. He’d spent so much time thinking about losing his virginity and none about what happened after.

“Fine,” he managed to squeak before clearing his throat. He looked around for Kurt and was a little relieved not to see him.

“Kurt’s gone for breakfast. Bagels.” Adam was trying. Chandler knew that, but he seemed as uneasy as Chandler himself and that wasn’t helping.

“I should go,” Chandler said suddenly, feeling as if the walls were closing in. “I need to go.”

“Chandler,” Adam touched his arm, a light hold, not a restraint and that helped. "Please. Tell me if we hurt you.“

"Hurt?” Chandler choked out the word, a wave of affection pushing back some of his anxiety. “No. No, Adam.” He let out a laugh, surprising himself as much Adam. "You didn’t hurt me. I just… I don’t know what to do now.“

"Oh,” Adam smiled, some of his usual cheer returning. “Easy enough. You have breakfast with us. We’ll talk if you want, or watch a movie if you don’t. Maybe go out later and do something unless you need to get home.” Adam shrugged. “It’s Sunday. We try not to plan too much.”

Chandler knew that from the times he’d visited since their accidental meeting on Valentine’s Day. He’d not only restarted his friendship with Kurt but gained Adam's as well. And last night he’d gained even more.

“Adam–” Chandler leaned up and kissed Adam lightly, pulling back with a smile. Some of the weight in his chest lightened as Adam smiled back and drew him into a hug.

“All we ask,” Adam said kindly, “Is that you talk to us. We’ve had bad luck with guessing what other people want.”

Chandler nodded, knowing only a small part of Kurt’s dating history and less of Adam’s. They’d been open and honest with him from the start and he’d tried his best to reciprocate.

“I’m back,” Kurt sang as he slid the loft door open. He was carrying a large bakery bag and his cheeks were rosy from a brisk walk.

“Let me help,” Chandler insisted, just barely beating Adam to Kurt’s side. He took the bag to the kitchen, aware that Kurt and Adam were kissing. The sight didn’t hurt anymore, he realized.

The knowledge that Kurt and Adam were happy, stable, and loving enough to welcome him into their lives and into their bed chased the last of Chandler's doubts away. They didn’t offer forever and he wouldn’t ask, but that was a long way off. Meanwhile, he wouldn’t refuse them if the opportunity presented itself again.

Someday, Chandler mused as he put the bagels on a platter, he’d find someone who was his match, just like Kurt found his Adam. With Adam and Kurt’s love and support, Chandler finally believed he’d be worthy.

::end::


End file.
